Pardonne-moi
by guim0veX5
Summary: Son vœu le plus cher est qu'elle lui pardonne désormais. Car sans elle il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il lui écrit donc ces quelques lettres en espérant qu'elle accepte ses excuses. Mais tout ceci est impossible pour elle, le temps n'a toujours pas effacé ses blessures…
1. Chapter 1

**_Voila j'ai voulu écrire une suite de lettre entre Katniss et Gale. Même si ce dernier n'est pas un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira, car j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire ces deux lettres. _**

* * *

_ 30 Janvier_

_Catnip,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre en sachant pertinemment que tu ne la liras pas. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Mais si malgré ce que je t'ai faits, tu lis ces lignes alors merci. Merci beaucoup. Je ne t'écris bien sur pas pour te donner de mes nouvelles, je sais bien que tu t'en moques désormais et surtout pourquoi c'est le cas. Je tiens juste à te dire que je ne sais toujours pas si c'est mes bombes et celle de Beetee qui l'ont tuée. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu penseras toujours que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans sa mort et je te comprends tout à fait..._

_Je voudrais surtout, même si je vais sans doute te paraître égoïste par rapport à ce que tu dois vivre depuis sa mort. Et j'en suis conscient. Mais je me dois de te le demander. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. Sans doute que cela t'est tout simplement impossible pour le moment, mais sache que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour de nouveau avoir ta confiance. Car ton amitié m'est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé dans la vie. Et sans elle je ne suis plus rien. Alors sache que je comprendrais si tu ne me pardonnes, jamais. Et que tu ne répondes pas à cette lettre._

_Je te souhaite en tout cas d'être la plus heureuse possible, tu le mérites amplement…_

_ Gale _

* * *

_ 25 Mai_

_Gale,_

_Plus de trois ans se sont écoulés depuis l'écriture de ta lettre. Je ne sais donc pas si tu recevras la mienne. Sans doute as-tu changé d'adresse ? Je ne t'écris que maintenant après trois longues années de silence. Car je n'ai pas eu le courage de te répondre avant. J'ai déjà mis plus d'une année, à trouver le courage nécessaire et grâce au soutien de Peeta pour prendre le temps de lire ta lettre. Tout ce qui me rappelle sa mort m'est encore pénible et je pense que ça le sera toujours. Rien que de prononcer son nom m'est insupportable. Alors lire les quelques lignes que tu as pris le temps de m'écrire à son sujet était vraiment quelque chose de douloureux pour moi._

_Mais j'ai quand même voulu te répondre, même si comme tu le dis dans ta lettre tu n'attends pas de moi une quelconque réponse. Tu as également écrit dans cette dernière que tu attendrais mon pardon le temps qu'il faudra. Même si depuis tu as dû passer à autre chose depuis bien longtemps, et notre amitié ne doit être pour toi désormais qu'un vague souvenir. Je tiens quand même à te dire que si ce pardon compte encore à tes yeux, tu devras encore attendre. Je ne suis encore pas prête à accepter tes excuses malgré ces trois années qui se sont écoulés. Elle était tout pour moi… Et tu me l'as enlevé. _

_Tu as raison je te tiendrais toujours pour responsable, seul le temps pourra recouvrir cette blessure désormais. Et pour l'instant le temps n'a toujours pas réussi. En pensant à toi, le seul sentiment qu'il reste est la haine. Et je te pardonnerai sans doute quand il aura enfin disparu. S'il disparaît un jour…_

_ Katniss_

_PS : Ne m'appelle plus Catnip désormais…_

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Mon but étant vraiment d'essayer de montrer que Gale a quand même un peu souffert par la suite après la mort de Prim. Mais montrer surtout que Katniss ne lui pardonnera pas aussi facilement. J'écrirais sans doute encore plusieurs suite de lettres comme celle-ci. En espérant qu'elle vous plairont. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis.** _

_**Ah et une dernière chose...Logiquement la date et le nom à la fin est censé être à droite. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. (Pauvre de moi... *se frappe la tête*...)** _


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Juin_

_Katniss,_

_Merci. Merci beaucoup. J'ai attendu ta lettre pendant des années, en espérant tous les jours. Sachant pourtant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance que tu me répondes. Alors voir un jour au bas de ma porte une simple enveloppe avec juste ton écriture était pour moi un véritable bonheur. Car cette petite enveloppe et ce qu'elle contenait représentait soit ma délivrance et le fait que je pourrais désormais avancer si tu acceptais mon pardon. Soit mon tombeau si ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, en portant ta lettre dans ma main. Pourtant je redoutais également de la lire. Pour ne pas arriver à l'instant fatal._

_Mais j'espérais tellement, je croyais tellement que tu avais fini par passer à autre chose. Que tu avais réussi à avancer, en dépit de tes pertes. Que j'ai réellement cru que tu allais me pardonner. Qu'elle fut alors ma déception… Le pire en lisant ta lettre n'était même pas que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner. Mais plutôt que tu ais pensé que j'aurais pu t'oublier. Que j'aurais pu oublier notre amitié._

_Et le plus étonnant dans tout ça. C'est que je ne t'en voulais pas. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. En lisant ces quelques lignes que tu as pris le plus grand soin de m'écrire, je m'en voulais à moi-même d'être si égoïste et si cruelle. Tu as raison finalement je ne suis qu'une sorte de monstre. Pendant que toi tu souffrais parce qu'elle te manquait. Que tu pleurais car son absence t'était insupportable. Je ne pensais aucunement à ta douleur. A ce que tu aurais pu ressentir. Je ne pensais, je ne voyais que ma douleur à moi. Pourtant comparé à ce que tu as enduré, la mienne n'est rien. Je voulais juste me permettre d'avancer, de laisser le passé derrière moi lorsque je t'ai demandé de me pardonner. Mais je n'ai même pas pensé une seconde, que de voir ma lettre t'aurais fait souffrir._

_Car au début je m'en voulais tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, que je m'accusais tous les jours que je ne valais rien. Que je n'avais jamais mérité ton amitié. Et que ma vengeance m'avait mené trop loin. Qu'à la fin j'en ai oublié ta douleur. Je ne pensais plus qu'à moi. A me dire que m'occuper d'elle à l'époque était la seule chose que j'avais pour moi. Le reste était pour Peeta. Alors avoir échoué même sur ce point-là… Je n'ai fait que m'accuser pendant ces nombreuses années. A me faire sentir comme un moins que rien. Que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel….Toi._

_Et j'ai finalement compris trop tard, que toi tu n'avais pas d'échappatoire pour atténuer ta douleur. Moi, le mien c'était ton pardon. En me faisant pardonner, je n'avais finalement plus besoin de me rabaisser sans cesse. Et donc de me lamenter. Je pouvais me permettre d'avancer. Et de reconstruire ma vie. Mais toi tu n'avais rien. Tu n'as rien._

_Alors il vaut sans doute mieux que tu ne me pardonnes jamais. Je le mérite tellement. Je ne te demanderai plus rien désormais, à part m'oublier. Tu as raison, seul le temps pourra te permettre d'avancer. Peeta aussi apparemment… Tant mieux, si vous avez finit par être heureux. Vu à quel point vous avez souffert. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis heureux pour vous, même si ton bonheur m'est essentiel. J'aurais malgré tout aimé que tu finisses au creux de mes bras. Que ce soit mes lèvres que tu embrasses et non les siennes. Que ce soit moi qui te réconforte à sa place. Que ce soit avec moi que tu passerais chaque jour du restant de ta vie. Que ce soit moi que tu es finalement choisi. Enfin quand on y pense, tu n'as jamais réellement choisi… C'est le destin qui l'a fait à ta place. Ou devrais-je dire, sa mort que j'ai sans doute causée._

_Je te parle d'avancer, et de ne plus regarder en arrière. Pourtant moi-même j'en suis incapable, je ne cesse de me demander ce qu'il aurait pu en être de nous… Sans doute rien, sans doute tout. Sa mort a tranché finalement, peut-être fallait-il mieux. Si tu es heureuse alors… tant mieux, tu le mérites._

_Gale_


End file.
